Cravings
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: A one-shot about how Adam's sleep is ruined when Belle, who is with child, keeps asking for truffle quiche.


I pulled the blankets tighter around myself as the wind shrieked outside the castle. Despite the raging storm outside, my wife and I rested comfortably in our room, nestled snugly in our bed with a few extra logs in the fireplace. The snow that pelted the castle windows made a sound that was nearly soothing.

"Adam?"

I hid a sigh. "Yes, Belle?"

"I want some truffles."

"Hmm." I turned and tried to fall back asleep.

"Adam? I really want some truffles."

Attempting to control my temper as a beast was nothing compared to trying to be emotionally supportive during what was quickly becoming a nightly routine. Mrs. Potts often had to serve me tea brewed with willow bark to relieve my headaches.

"Sweetheart," I began, "it's the wrong season for truffles. Besides, it's the middle of the night, and there's a blizzard."

"You mean we don't have some in the pantry?"

"Not after that last grand banquet."

"Pity!" Belle replied. "I really wanted some truffles."

"Try to think about something else," I advised.

"Like quiche?"

This was getting ridiculous! She'd just had dinner a few hours ago and a plate of fruit before going to bed!

"Go back to sleep, Belle. We can have quiche at breakfast."

She was silent for almost two minutes. "I can't sleep. I want some truffle quiche."

"Tell me about the last book you read," I suggested.

"It was a great book, Adam," she began. "It was about a boy and girl who were lost in the forest, and they found a house made of sweets." Belle suddenly began sobbing. "They almost got eaten by a witch, and all they wanted was truffle quiche!"

I felt like beating my head against the nearest wall, but instead, I gently pulled my wife into my arms. "Alright. If it means that much to you, I'll try to find you some truffle quiche."

She smiled through her tears. "Really?"

"I'll be right back," I promised.

Muttering under my breath, I made my way from the West Wing to the kitchen and began rummaging through the shelves. Of course I knew we were out of truffles, but maybe I could find something else satisfactory.

"Trouble sleeping, master?"

I turned to see Mrs. Potts entering the room.

"It's Belle," I explained. "She gets strange cravings at unearthly hours of the night, and she's emotional over the most ridiculous things for no reason!"

"Oh, she has a very good reason, sir. It's all part of her condition."

I nodded. "If I'd known I had to put up with all this to get an heir to the throne, I would have remained a bachelor."

Mrs. Potts laughed slightly. "You'll change your mind when the baby is placed in your arms. You'll see."

"She wants truffles."

"You might ask the forest caretakers, sire. You name any food that grows in the forest, and they're bound to have some, no matter what time of the year it is, but be sure to ask nicely. They tend to fuss a bit if you wake them up in the middle of the night."

There was the sound of something heavy falling down the nearest flight of stairs.

"That would be Loup," I remarked, pitying my servant who was destined to go through life with a permanently broken leg, but for some strange reason, he was never willing to tell me how he got his injury.

Loup limped into the room. "I overheard you mention asking us for truffles." He held out a plate with a dome cover. "I've had this cooking over my fireplace. I just sort of had the feeling your wife would be wanting a truffle quiche."

I frowned. "Now what would you know about that, Loup? You're a bachelor with an unmarried sister!"

"I work in a forest. Most mammals are brought forth into this world in a similar way. For ten years, my life depended on knowing when the bison calved and the deer had their fawns and wild boar piglets played in the forest."

I decided not to ask why this had been of importance to him; I simply took the food to my wife, who ate about half and was full. Satisfied that she had once more ruined a good night's sleep, Belle was once more overtaken by slumber. Settling onto my pillow, I began drifting off to sleep.

"Adam?"

What did she want now?! If this was for another midnight snack, I was going to lose my mind!

"Yes, Belle?"

"My back hurts."

I yawned. "It's part of your condition. I'll see if Mrs. Potts can make you some tea to ease your discomfort."

How much longer do I have to put up with this?! Maybe I should just change places with a commoner!

Would anyone like to be King of France?!


End file.
